Sir Pranksalot
by Tailia
Summary: Sakura and Naruto make a bet about who can prank the unprankable...Kakashi...humor will DEFINITELY ensue! I know this looks like some other stories at first glance but it's really original
1. Chapter 1

**Sir Pranks-A-Lot**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. In some of my other-worldly fantasies I do, but not in real life. (but that still doesn't mean that I can totally be in love with Kakashi in real life )_

**Prologue:**

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" screamed a certain blond-haired 15-year-old boy. "I COULD _SO _PRANK KAKASHI!

"Dobe… you can't prank a jounin of his caliber. He's even in the ANBU…he'd notice that you were up to something.." said Sasuke, who was enjoying a perfect moment of brooding until Naruto showed up.

"He's right Naruto! You just can't prank him! I mean.._I _of course could prank him…but that's another story!" said Sakura looking as wise as could be.

"WHAAAAAT?" screamed Naruto. He seemed particularly upset that someone could even _think _of becoming a better prankster than him…especially at pranking his own teacher.

"I can prank him _easy_ Naruto!"

"CAN NOT!"

"Can too!"

"CAN NOT!"

"Can TOO!"

"**CAN NOT!"  
"CAN TOO!"**

"Both of you stop this. This is stupid and a waste of time…"sighed Sasuke.

"Fine…" said Sakura and Naruto in unison.

'_Yea…I guess I should stop if Sasuke thinks this is going no where…wait…wait a minute!' _Sakura lifted her head up with an evil grin.

"Sakura…?"

"I KNOW JUST WHAT WE CAN DO!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What what WHAT!" Naruto obviously smelled trouble…and it was calling his name.


	2. Operation: Doomsday

**Sir Pranks-A-Lot**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So sad…so very…very..sad…_

**Chapter One:** **Operation Doomsday**

"We're going to have a bet…" said Sakura with a malicious grin that for once, matched what her inner-Sakura was doing.

"Oh geez..I can see where this is going…" sighed Sasuke

"WHAT? WHERE IS IT GOING!" asked Naruto who looked left and right at Sakura and Sasuke, being very confused.

"Chill, Naruto. _Well_, I thought that we could have…a competition to see who can prank that unprankable!" said Sakura.

"What? Who's that?" asked Naruto while scratching the back of his neck.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!"

"What are the guidelines?" asked Sasuke who seemed to be taking an interest in this bet from the darkness.

"Heh. Okay. We'll have two weeks to complete this! By the end of the two weeks, whoever pranked Kakashi the hardest wins!" said Sakura

"What do we win?" asked Naruto

"Naruto you, obviously will be treated to a month of all-you-can-eat ramen." Said Sakura

"Sakura, that'll cost more than all of Konoha makes in one year's salary" said Sasuke

"EXACTLY THIS IS GONNA BE THE BIGGEST BET IN THE HISTORY OF KONOHA!" said Sakura who seemed to giving off one heck of an evil aura.

"Oh…What do I get if I win?" asked Sasuke

"You get to…ummm…what do you want to do?"

"Humiliate Naruto in front of everyone in Konoha and the Sand." Sasuke grinned evily and Naruto stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Now it's your turn Sakura…I know! If you lose…you have to KISS LEE!" said Naruto with a grin even more evil than Orochimaru. '_Although it kills me to have Sakura-chan to kiss another man…this will be one heck of a bet_!' thought Naruto.

"O-okay…' said Sakura who was starting to see what she got herself into. "Operation Doomsday is now in effect! KAKASHI IS GOING DOWN!" said Sakura as she held her hand out and Sasuke and Naruto put their hands on top of Sakura's hand.

"What about me?" asked Kakashi who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"WHAAA!NOTHING…ABSOLOUTLY NOTHING!" the three screamed in unison.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN TEME!" screamed Sakura.

"Heh." Kakashi smiled and knew that his famous team would be up to something but he didn't know what…


	3. Icha Icha DOOM

**Sir Pranks-A-Lot**

_Disclaimer: No, Naruto is not mine…but oh how I wish (like many others) that it was.. Oh well, I can still write hilarious fanfics about it!_

**Chapter Two: Icha Icha Paradise Doom**

DAY ONE:

The entire morning Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were devising in their minds what prank to pull on Kakashi.

Naruto's mind:

'_Hmm..what should I do to prank Kakashi…I could always no my famous Sexy No Justsu…nah, that's too basic..gotta think of something! OH MAN! I know exactly what I'm gonna do! How could I not think of this before! I'll steal his Icha Icha Paradise books! Heh heh. He'll totally know it was me but it'll be awesome!'_

Sakura's mind:

'_Naruto will probably use his Sexy No Justsu so I'd better be on the lookout for unbelievably curvy blond women and make sure it's not Naruto in disguise. I can't have him mess up my plan! Kakashi has no idea what's in store!_' Sakura thought this was a good plan just in case Naruto used his "specialty" jutsu. '_I'm gonna get Kakashi where it hurts_!' Sakura smiled at her deviousness. All she would have to do is get into his apartment and steal those nasty little books of his! '_Icha Icha Paridise, prepare to meet Haruno Sakura_!'

Sasuke's Mind:

'_Well, the most obvious thing to do is get those books of his…the others will be too preoccupied with pranking him that they won't notice the most obvious choice…_' Sasuke smirked. '_This'll be easy. All I have to do is sneak into his apartment and get the stupid books. Piece of cake_…'

Later that night:

Sasuke stood outside the apartment building and activated his Sharingan. '_Good. He's not in there…better make this quick_' Sasuke then used a little trick he learned from Kakashi and teleported in a gust of leaves.

Sakura was hanging on the outside of his window shivering from the cold night. '_Darn, why does it have to be so cold? Okay…I don't sense him in there. Good. Nngh! Stupid heavy window!_' Sakura successfully opened the window and climbed in.

Naruto was barging up the stairs to his apartment being totally indiscreet. 'All I have to do is hope he didn't get smart and come back from that fake mission I had him sent on. I'd like to see the look on his face if I could see what his face looked like!' Naruto got to the 5th floor and opened the apartment door.

Inside the apartment:

Naruto was on the ceiling carefully using his chakra so he would stick to the ceiling. Sasuke was totally concealing his presence in the darkness. Sakura was just carefully walking towards the bookshelf. Everyone was too excited to notice each other.

'_Coast is clear_' they all thought and discontinued concealing themselves and jumped towards the bookshelf filled with small orange books.

"WHAT!" they all screamed as they all saw each other with their hands outward, just inches away from the books.

"STUPID! THIS WAS MY PRANK!" whispered Sakura as loud as she could.

"YOUR PRANK? IT WAS **MY** INGENIOUS PLAN!" yelled Naruto, completely forgetting that he wasn't supposed to attract attention.

"…." Sasuke looked embarrassed that he got caught doing the same prank as Sakura and Naruto.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened with a surprised looking Kakashi holding the doorknob. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Uhh…why are you guys at my apartment?" asked Kakashi. He knew they were up to something but he didn't expect them to sneak into his house.

"Uhmmm…We were just looking for you, Kakashi!" stumbled Sakura, quickly making up an excuse. "We heard something suspicious outside as we were all taking a walk.

"At 11:30 at night?" asked Kakashi with his eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes! We love walking at night…talking about…talking about…uh, you know! The things we usually talk about umm…" said Naruto, trying to cover up and was miserably failing in the attempt.

"We'llbegoingnow,nicetoseeyouBYE!" screamed a very flustered Sakura as she yanked the boys out the window.

'_Do they know they just jumped out a 5 story building_?' Kakashi asked himself.

"WHAT THE..? AHHHHH!"

'_Apparently not_.'

"OOOWWW!"


	4. Sasaruna

**Sir Pranks-A-Lot**

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…completely and TOTALLY NOT MINE. Well then, now that I got that nailed into your brain onto the story…_

**Chapter Three: Sasaruna**

Day Two:

'_This'll be the sure-fire way to beat them all_.' Sasuke thought to himself at his house. He quickly transformed into a "Sexy no justsu" but added clothes and a special trick which Sasuke thought of that would allow him to stay transformed for huge periods of time without using up his chakra.

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror. He was staring back at a tall, curvy, long black haired girl with his eyes. He (or should I say she) had a pink tee shirt on with blue denim shorts. At first he gave himself a this-is-so-wrong-on-so-many-levels look but then thought about how Kakashi couldn't possibly resist this new form he had taken on. '_Pretty soon, he'll give in and I'll have him in the palm of my hand!_' thought Sasuke as "she" walked out of his apartment.

As Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha he was given many…looks. (Appropriate music selection in the background: "Pretty Woman" by Van Halen) '_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW_!' Sasuke screamed in his head but he had to put up with it if he was to keep up his plan. Sasuke had devised in his head that he would act as a serious but cheerful girl, one that Kakashi would probably like. But if that didn't work…well, Sasuke didn't want to think about what he would have to do in order to successfully flirt with his teacher. It was just too wrong. He walked around looking for the rest of team 7 and found them all, with Kakashi, at the ramen stand.

"Hi there!" Sasuke said in his new girl-voice and waved to his team.

Naruto spotted her and loudly slurped up the noodles that were hanging out of his mouth and screamed "WOAH!"

"Do you guys mind if I sit next to you?" Sasuke asked them sweetly. '_This is too creepy_' he thought.

"Sure, that's fine." said Sakura.

"HECK YEA!" screamed Naruto.

"O-okay." Said Kakashi who was blushing slightly.

'_Naruto you dobe…Hm..YES! Kakashi seems to like me! It's working_!' thought Sasuke.

"What's your name miss?" asked Sakura.

"Um, Sasaruna." said Sasaruna (formally known as Sasuke)

"That's a pretty name.." said Kakashi quietly.

"I'm visiting Konoha. My cousin lives here too. It's such a beautiful village!" said Sasaruna with a smile.

"Cool! I'm glad you like Konoha. How long are you staying here?" said Sakura

"Umm..about two weeks or so."

"That's so neat! You should hang out with us. We know everyone and everything about the village!" said Sakura who was obviously happy to have another girl friend.

Kakashi was staring at his ramen bowl. '_Crud. Why does she have to be so pretty? Come on stupid…you can't just fall for her immediately like this. It's probably just a passing fancy.._' thought Kakashi.

"Umm..Kakashi-san?" asked Sakura who noticed Kakashi's particular interest for staring at his ramen bowl.

"Huh? Oh! What is it?" Kakashi snapped out of his trance and came back to reality.

"Why were you staring at your ramen bowl? You okay?" asked Sakura with concern in her voice.

"Oh no I'm fine Sakura…just thinking…" Kakashi seemed to drift off into thought once more.

Naruto stood up with his cheeks red and stood in front of Sasaruna. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage some day!" he said with confidence even though he was blushing.

"Nice to meet you!" said Sasaruna cheerfully. '_Heh..even women won't diminish your confidence, Naruto_.' Sasuke thought. '_It seems like this prank idea is really turning out to be fun_.'


	5. Pretty in Pink

**Sir Pranks-A-Lot**

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not my creation. I don't own it. 'Nuff said._

**Chapter Four: Pretty in Pink**

Day Three:

'_Augh. I can't think of anything. I really have to think of something really good to make up for that plan backfired at Kakashi's apartment…Well..i got eleven days left so I should at least think of something tomorrow'_ thought Sakura.

Sasuke thought his plan was working well. "She" was invited to meet team 7 at a park to just hang out. '_All I have to do is keep this up and he'll be pranked like never before!_' Sasuke grinned at not only the fact that he didn't have to be a girl for 10 hours and that he was realizing that he wasn't just a genius at being a ninja.

At the park:

'_Good. I got here early. I may have been set back at the total failure of my first prank but I'll more than recover!_' Thought Naruto. '_It's time to prank once more_. _And this time it was going to work._'

Pretty soon, Sakura, Sasaruna, and even Kakashi arrived within a few minutes.

"Hey, Kakashi?" Said Naruto.

"What?"

"Are you ticklish?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT?" Kakshi's eye opened wide as Naruto proceeded to tickle him.

"Haha ha! Naruto ha ha..stop it! Ha ha ha!" laughed Kakashi.

"YOU **ARE! **YOU **ARE**!" taunted Naruto. But what Kakashi didn't know was that Naruto was releasing a spell on Kakashi using his chakra that he was putting into Kakashi with his fingers. Kakashi was laughing so hard that he didn't notice.

And then…

…IT HAPPENED!

Suddenly the earth stood still. Kakashi's hair went from silver…to PINK! BRIGHT GIRLY PINK BABY!

"HA! Looks like Kakashi got TICKLED PINK!" laughed Naruto.

"AUGGGHHH! WHAT THE HECK!" screamed Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura had to hide their laughs as to not blow their cover. They didn't blow their cover but they ended up looking severely constipated holding in their laughs.

Naruto knew that the spell wouldn't wear off until the end of the day so he decided to enjoy this as much as possible.

They all walked back to downtown Konoha and poor Kakashi saw none other than Gai, his eternal rival.

At first Gai thought it might be Naruto trying to make fun of Kakashi in public by disguising as him…but no…this was the real copy ninja…just with a huge head of pink hair.

"WAHAHAAA! Kakashi my rival! Is this some new trend of yours? If it is please tell me now, or I will forever lose my faith in you!" Gai was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Shut up or I'll KILL YOU!" roared Kakashi who was trying to hide behind Sakura and Sasaruna who were trying to keep people from seeing him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi…but how did this…hair happen upon you?" asked Gai, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I don't know. At first I thought it was Naruto but I didn't sense him doing anything."

"I thought so too." said Sakura.

"Well, whatever kind of spell you were put under it will probably wear off soon." Said Gai with his nice guy pose.

Gai began to walk away when he turned around and said, "Ne, Kakashi! You look pretty in pink, though!" yelled Gai and he turned and ran, knowing that he would be killed if he did not flee.


	6. Sakura's Plague

**Sir Pranks A-Lot**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So uhh...don't sue!_

**Chapter Five: Sakura's plague**.

Day Four:

The next morning Kakashi looked in his bathroom mirror and saw that the pink was gone…and was replaced by a bleached blond. "WHAT?" screamed Kakashi. "This stupid spell! It's going to go through the whole spectrum by the end of the week!" Kakashi stuck his head under the sink to see if it was dye. It wasn't.

Kakashi sat down at his kitchen table and ate breakfast. "stupid…hair…being all…stupid…" he muttered as he finished his breakfast. He stood up and so did the chair. It was stuck to his butt. Glued, really. Crazy glued, in fact.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Kakashi roared so loudly that all of Konoha, the Sand, and surrounding countries heard him.

In downtown Konoha…

"Hey Kakashi-san!" yelled Naruto to his teacher.

"…"

"Why is your hair still like that?" asked Naruto honestly.

"…no idea…"

"That's weird." he said

"…"

"Hiii Kakashiii!" called Sasaruna waving at him as she walked forward.

"Oh! Hi…Sasaruna…" Kakashi said while blushing.

"Is that hair still…being weird?" asked Sasaruna '_I don't think Naruto did this…it must be Sakura's doing.'_

"Hi guys!" Sakura yelled. '_It seemed that everyone was arriving perfectly on time_.' Sakura smiled at her handiwork. "What's up with your hair Kakashi?"

"…I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Okay…well at least this is the only bad thing that's happened to you today! It could be worse! Those kind of days always happen to me." Said Sakura knowing perfectly well that this was as lie.

"Actually, no…this morning…well…let's just say I'm sticky…" said Kakashi.

"Uhh…I won't ask." Sakura said. '_Because I already know_.'

Suddenly Tsunade ran up to Kakashi and punched him in the face. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" she screamed as she shoved a picture in his face. The picture was a crude stick-figure drawing of Tsunade holding a bottle of sake, looking stupid, and saying "I'm a fat, gambler!". On the side it said "From Kakashi"

"What is this?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the paper once more.

"WHAT IS THIS? YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT THIS IS!" Tsunade screamed. "IT'S GOT YOUR HANDWRITING AND YOUR FLIPPIN' DOG-SCENT ON IT!"

Sakura smiled in her head. '_Yes! I knew getting his jacket and leaving it with the paper long enough would capture his scent on the paper_!'

Naruto looked at Sakura and she winked at him. '_Darn! How could she be that good at pranking him_?' Sasuke knew this was more of Sakura's doing. Naruto wouldn't be as smart as to get Kakashi's scent on paper…he'd have to watch out for her.

Tsunade slapped him and stormed off mumbling in curse words no one had ever heard of before…


	7. Jiraiya?

**Sir Pranks A-Lot**

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not my creation, and I don't own it…WHY?WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? oh! you didn't see that.. shifty eyes_

**Chapter Six: Jiraiya?**

Day Five:

The following morning, Kakashi's hair was green. His spoon stuck to his hand when he was eating cereal for breakfast, and for some reason, he smelled like bananas.

'_Ok Kakashi, this is definitely something the kids did…but what? I don't have proof…hhmmm…I guess I'll have to wait for what's coming next…' _thought the Copy Ninja as he groaned at the notion of another day which meant more misfortune.

"Kakashi! Just the man I was looking for!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

"hn?"

"I've written a new one!"

"WHAT! REALLY?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yep."

"WHERE IS IT?"

"We-ell…since you're my number one customer…"

"yes..YES!"

"you can have it for free!" Jiraiya smiled.

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Well… I think I'll make you do something for me…I can't just give out these…_masterpieces_ out completely free!"

"What do I have to do?"

"We-ell…first you have to deliver this letter to Anko, then tell her that you hope that she understands!" Jiraiya said

"..that's all? Really?"

"Yep! I owe it to you Kakashi! You alone have bought more than 16 copies of my books!"

Kakashi could have cried tears of happiness. That's how obsessed he is.

Kakashi went to Anko's house and knocked on the door. The door swung wide open.

"What are you doing here?" asked Anko who obviously had been interrupted from a nap.

"I came to deliver a letter."

"Okay." Anko quickly ripped open the letter, read it and her eyes snapped wide open.

"I hope you understand." Said Kakashi who couldn't help but smile at how easily this was going.

BAM! Anko slugged him in the face.

"WHAT!"

" 'I hope you understand' eh? WHAT'S YOUR PROMBLEM?" yelled Anko

'_Two girls within twenty four hours have punched me...great...' _thought Kakashi

"What do you mean? Jiraiya sent me to deliver this letter to you!" explained Kakashi

"THAT PERVERTED MORON!" she screamed and slammed her door in a huff, dropping the letter.

Kakashi picked it up and read it, "Dear Anko, You smell really bad. Has anyone told you before? I think it's about time if someone hasn't already. Don't you? Oh, by the way…nice butt!" Kakashi's eyes widened and he screamed "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?" "We still love you Kakashi-san!" squealed numerous fangirls disguised as random things such as trash cans to stalk Kakashi. ( **Author's Note: hmmm..i wonder if I was there:) )**

"Nihihihihii!" laughed Naruto quietly with Jiraiya behind a building.

"Thanks Ero-seninn (**sp?) **! thanked Naruto

"No prob' Naruto! Anything to get that guy!" laughed Jiraiya '_This'll be fun to see how this turns out…' _thought Jiraiya as he smiled thoughtfully.

**Author's Note: Hmm…this is getting pretty hard to write lately! I already know what I'm gonna write for the ending but I have to think of more pranks! Ahhh…poor Kakashi-san…as much as it pains me to torture him in a fanfic, I know it will turn out OK in the end…(hmmm…not saying any more ;) )**


	8. Thoughts

**Sir Pranks A-Lot**

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…Kakashi is hot…_

**Chapter Seven: Thoughts**

Day Six:

Sasuke sat in a chair at his house thinking to himself. '_Hmm..so the plan so far for the ultimate prank will be to seduce Kakashi…go out on a date with him…then reveal that he has been tricked…Gai won't get off his case for years and I'll win the bet!' Sasuke smiled and proceeded to eat lunch._

_oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo_

Sakura sat down and began to eat soup for lunch. '_What should I do next? Hmmm…maybe I should put something into his food…or mess with his mind…I wonder what Sasuke and Naruto are doing right now. I bet they can't think of anything, HA! Hmm…I guess I feel sorta bad for Kakashi-sensei…NO! this is exactly what NOT to think Sakura! Stay focused! This bet is YOURS! and no _boy_ is gonna take it away from you! You're pretty, smart, and strong! HA! I'd like to see those boys TRY to beat me!_

_oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo_

Naurto wiped his mouth with a napkin and let out a satisfied sigh as he pushed his seventh ramen bowl back. '_mmmm…that was a good "after-lunch-snack". All the better to increase my pranking abilities! Hmmm…maybe I could…no…or maybe…nah….RRGH! I can't think of ANYTHING GOOD! I bet Sasuke has been scheming all of this time. I haven't seen him since that babe, Sasaruna, arrived… (**Author's Note: Oblivious, isn't he? .)**_

_oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo_

_Kakashi stood up and sat down on his couch after eating his lunch. 'I know those kids are doing all of this. But… Jiraiya? Wait…he'd have to be in on it…or this could just be Jiraiya being…himself…Danm…this isn't working. Why can't I figure any of this out! Maybe it's Sasaruna. Stupid self. Why did I have to be so…easy to fall for girls…? I guess I'll take her out sometime and that'll clear her from my mind. Maybe then I'll be able to think straight…_


	9. The Date of Reckoning

**Sir Pranks A-Lot**

_Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine..._

**Chapter Nine: The Date of Reckoning**

Day Thirteen

At 7:00 p.m., Kakashi and Sasaruna sat down at their dinner table and started talking about random things whilst Naruto and Sakura were disguised in the restaurant separately watching the couple converse.

"So, this is your second to last night here in Konoha?"

"Yep…I'm sad that I'm gonna go..but…my parents are waiting for my return in uh…the hidden…dirt village."

"The hidden dirt village? Is that a new village?"

"Fairly. I was born very very far away and a year or two ago that village was created and so my parents and I thought it would be nice to live closer to my other family that resides here in Konoha."

"What's the hidden dirt village like?"

"Oh, it's similar to Konoha except we don't have as many people. We train shinobi, live peacefully worshiping…uh…loam and such…" Sasuke had to hold back his laughter at the pathetic explanation he was giving. He thought it would be a miracle if he could pull this off.

"Loam you say?"

"Oh, uh…let's order dinner shall we?" Sasaruna nervously laughed.

Kakashi ordered a steak and Sasaruna ordered a pasta with seafood. They both ate and chatted about things like what kind of stuff they liked. Of course, Sasaruna had to lie otherwise "she" would be giving herself away.

Sakura and Naruto kept a close eye on them and thus did not order food except maybe a small appetizer to not look suspicious.

One hour passed and they were both finished with their meal and Kakashi paid the check. Sasaruna and Kakashi walked outside and Naruto and Sakura both followed after.

"Sasaruna…"

"Yes?" '_It's working…it's working…'_

"Well…I've been wondering…well, I guess I can't put this into words…"

Kakashi began to lean forward and slowly put his finger up to his mask as if to pull it down.

'_WHAT?KISS ME? This is NOT according to plan! I can't hold the jutsu!' _thought Sasuke desperately.

POOF! Sasuke was standing in the place of Sasaruna.

"GOTCHA!" yelled Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. (Naruto and Sakura respectively jumped out of the bushes that they were hiding in.)

"Wha…WHAT?" screamed Sasuke as not only Naruto and Sakura came out, but Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Anko too.

**Author's Note: Get ready for the exciting conclusion in the last chapter coming up!**


	10. Prank, Complete

**Sir Pranks A-Lot**

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine._

**Chapter Ten: Prank, Complete**

Day Thirteen

"WHAT!" screamed Sasuke.

"Heh. You fell for it Sasuke." Said Kakashi.

"Did you really think he didn't know it was you the whole time?" teased Tsunade.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"YOU of all people should know Mr. Know-it-all! Remember when I said we are going to prank the unprankable? I meant YOU!" said Sakura proudly.

"It was all an act! It was _my_ idea!" said Naruto

"And we were all in on it." Said Jiraiya

"Even YOU, Kakashi?" asked a frantic Sasuke.

"Yep. Otherwise there was NO WAY you guys could have pranked me so easily."

"This...this…NONE OF YOU ARE TO SPEAK OF THIS EVER AGAIN!" threatened Sasuke.

"Awww…but I took pictures for blackmail! You looked so cute as a girl!" laughed Anko, waving a camera.

"GIMMIE THOSE!" yelled Naruto and Sasuke.

"Catch, Naruto!" said Anko as she threw Naruto the camera.

"YES! I'm gonna post these all over the internet! Believe it!" yelled Naruto

"ARRRGHH!" yelled Sasuke as he ran after Naruto.

"Now who's hungry?" asked Kakashi.

"ME!" yelled Sakura, Tsunade, and Anko.

"It's hard work pranking. We don't give Naruto enough credit sometimes!" said Sakura.

They all sat down and got their food (Kakashi ordered just a small soup because of his dinner before).

"I say we make a toast to Naruto!" said Tsunade.

"Yea!" Said Sakura.

"TO SIR PRANKS A-LOT! THE KING OF PRANKSTERS!" they all yelled as they clinked glasses together with smiles on their faces.

**END**

**Author's Note: So? How did you guys like it? I know the past few chapters were kinda short but they had to be otherwise I would have added too much unnecessary stuff. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this fanfic and I hope you guys liked reading it!**


End file.
